Reign
=The Beginning= A time many years ago, a group of nomadic explorers traveled the lands of Hyboria. Like the winds they scattered, warriors wielding their deadly weapons cleaving through tree and foe alike. Men and Women wielding powerful sorcerous magics that called upon the fires of the very depths of hell. Some would say it is a wonder they did not lose their sanity away from their family and their homeland, traveling the savage frontiers under a distant western sky, and some of them did. Others grew detached from the old ways, living only to live on, earning money where they could. After a long and harrowing journey, they have returned after many years. With the old ways dead and gone to them, they seek to forge a new destiny in Hyboria, and damned be the fool who stands in their way. =Guild Information= Guild Name: Reign Recruitment: Open Restrictions: Mature players only Time Zone:-5 to -7 GMT, time zones vary. RP Style: Medium to Heavy (Anything said outside of Guild Chat should be in character. Guild Chat is debatable) PvP Style: Well Organized , Mercenary guild. PvE Style: Raiding to be determined, group activities and quest available. Team oriented community. Voice Communication: Ventrilo =About Reign= Reign is a guild currently composed of a group of mature adults whom have held friendship with one another for 2+ years. We started as an end game raiding guild on World of Warcraft on the Maelstrom Server and many of us have since lost interest in the game. We decided it would be a swell idea to expand into Age of Conan. The Age of Conan segment of our guild, Reign, is currently run by two equivalent leaders in power. The official GM in game is Camon Draconis. However, adopting the Acheronian style of government we have two leaders, both Camon Draconis and Andue Melson, at the head of the Guild with both equal power and authority. Mission To provide a close knit, mature community, actively pursuing each others' goals one step at a time As a community of players actively pursue creating a city to present our glory to all of Hyboria In order to achieve our goals, we will do mostly anything for the right price. This includes fighting battles for those who don't have the stomach for it. To Reign supreme among the battlefield. Maturity Our Guild is primarily composed of adults over the age of 20, that is not to say we have an age restriction upon applying for our guild, we just expect our members to *be* mature. This includes griefing and spawn camping. These activities are not supported and will *not* be tolerated by anyone in this guild. Also important to note, we ask all members to remain mature in our Guild Chatroom. Spamming and other forms of idiocy will not be tolerated. Role Playing Policies We pledge never to discriminated against role players. All members of this guild who do so will be severely punished which may lead to expulsion from the guild. Roleplaying is very important to us (heck we rolled on an RP-PvP server for a reason) and as such we will always support our members who decide to do so. That being said we do not enforce role playing within guild chat. Whether it be because someone has just had a bad day and they decide to take a break from role playing and want to just talk to us as their friends out of character or someone might not be all that experienced in role play in general. So as not to discriminate against any of these situations, we prefer to be very lax when it comes to our guild chat. We do ask that our members keep everything said out of guild chat in character at all times. We also plan on facilitating RP events and all guild meetings, when held, will be in character. Mercenary Contracts and other PvP Activities In the future we plan on fulfilling contracts for smaller guilds that require assistance in battle. At this time we are not currently hiring out any of our members, as they are few and far between as it is. Once the guild has grown a bit more, we will have a list of our rates and what military support we can provide. We do actively plan on aiming for a Battlekeep in the future, but until then our guild's focus on PvP will be focused entirely on self defense and the defense of our allies. How to apply Feel free to visit our website and register there if you are interested in joining our ranks. You may also send a in game mail to either Camon or Andue in game. Closing Message We thank you very much for taking an interest in our guild. Unfortunately, due to issues with some of our guild members from various places, World of Warcraft, EvE and other parts of the spectrum, this project has been put on hold until further notice. Thank you again for your interest in us, and we would like to take the opportunity to invite you to look into us in the future.